User talk:Makron1n
Hi there! no, you don't have to role=play on your own user page :-). I agree that generals has great gameplay and is really fun. Anyways, have fun here. --Snow93(talk) 09:38, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Frontpage Listen, either you'll prepare the Generals categories on the frontpage like the RA2 ones are done, or I'll do it myself! --Mikael Grizzly 19:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Done. Makron1n 19:28, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Frontpage That name just got stuck in my head :) Also: "The Kennedy administration placed particular emphasis on improving ability to counter communist "wars of national liberation," in which the enemy avoided head-on military confrontation and resorted to political subversion and guerrilla tactics. As McNamara said in his 1962 annual report, "The military tactics are those of the sniper, the ambush, and the raid. The political tactics are terror, extortion, and assassination." In practical terms, this meant training and equipping U.S. military personnel, as well as such allies as South Vietnam, for counterinsurgency operations. Increased attention to conventional strength complemented these special forces preparations. In this instance he called up reserves and also proceeded to expand the regular armed forces. Whereas active duty strength had declined from approximately 3,555,000 to 2,483,000 between 1953 (the end of the Korean conflict) and 1961, it increased to nearly 2,808,000 by 30 June 1962. Then the forces leveled off at around 2,700,000 until the Vietnam military buildup began in 1965, reaching a peak of nearly 3,550,000 by mid-1968, just after McNamara left office." I never imagined this name would be so... fitting. :) Mikael Grizzly 17:38, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Article titles No, we shouldn't capitalise seond words. The manual is subject to "licentia poetica" while we are bound by english grammar. Mikael Grizzly 20:17, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :Again, we shouldn't capitalize both. They arent names or titles. They are just terms. If the Scorpion tank was named M'gala Sabedith then we would capitalise both. But it isn't. Mikael Grizzly 22:10, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::The Sonic emitter is not unique and therefore it's name isn't all capitalized. The White House is a unique landmark, therefore we capitalize all words. Kind of like the difference between the Chevrolet Camaro and a muscle car. Mikael Grizzly 22:33, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::The Big Mac is a unique term. Sonic emitter isn't, as isn't Ion cannon, Harmonic resonance, Stealth tank etc. Mikael Grizzly 22:46, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::So, the situation can be considered as rectified :D Mikael Grizzly 22:19, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Personally, I capitalise as much as possible (I know that's totally against all wikipedia guidelines), but maybe we should reach a consensus and write a page like Command and Conquer Wiki:Capitalisation or something. --Snow93(talk) 10:35, 29 May 2007 (UTC) Endings! Well, both are equally viable. Personally, while I like the good ending, I think that the devs will choose the bad ending (idle speculation!) Mikael Grizzly 20:16, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :All hail the holy green crystal! *grabs tiberium, tiberium assimilates* CALL IN DA CHOPPA!!! Mikael Grizzly 20:20, 18 April 2007 (UTC). I'm trying to be lenient here, and let a few things slide. Please read the section on profanity in the policies. --Dthaiger 18:21, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Profanity It's S.O.B. the other way :) Like the song? >:3 15:18, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Resident Scrin Specialist For your work on our Wiki and being an awesome person in general, I decided to award you with the Scrin Research Specialist and Simulation Administrator badges. Keep up the good work! >:3 08:38, 22 May 2007 (UTC) :Aye, it be related to your work on Generals. Should I transfer them to your user page? >:3 08:04, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Tiberium page I'd do it, but I'm on a cell phone and my possibilities are limited. I'll be back on monday, but I'd love if you started the work :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 21:35, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Generals' infantry Like my work? Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:09, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the cleanup in the Burton Article. 1950drnash1987 Thanks for the cleanup in the USS Ronald Reagan Article. =) 1950drnash1987 Special Thanks for the cleanup in the USS Ronald Reagan Article. Again =) 1950drnash1987 Special Thanks Makron1, 1950drnash1987 =) Very Thanks again for editing the Gatling Article. :=) Thanks again by the RPG article. Good that this wiki has so studios researchers. =) 1950drnash1987 Sorry I'm sorry for putting pointless stuff on everything.(Assaulthead 20:59, 4 October 2007 (UTC)) :It's not that, it's just the whole "I do more than you" thing. Since this is an entirely voluntary project, any constructive contributions are welcome. Makron1n 21:05, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Well I started many pages like Aircraft but then yo finished it. I even created countries like Peru, Mexico, Niger and other but it was ignored to often. Hey whats with WWWW.KANE LIVES.ORG? It looks like a Nod webpage.(Assaulthead 04:44, 9 October 2007 (UTC)) WWW.Kanelives.ORG IS a Nod website. It is even a Nod fansite! But don't worry, there are GDI fansites too. Please don't visit that site and place messages into the forum that are meant against the Nod. You can do that on a GDI fansite too. (Deaths 17:23, 8 April 2008 (UTC)) Hey man. You can watch Command and Conquer Battlecast Primetime on Youtube instead of downloading it.(Assaulthead 21:17, 15 October 2007 (UTC)) :I stream it through commandandconquertv.com. No need to download it. Makron1n 21:57, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Please stop with the serial deleting. I'm trying to help. You keep on deleting things from the GDI military article. Why Nod gets a big Military page while GDI doesn't? That doesn't seem right. I asked nicely. Don't ignore me nor delete things for no reason like my work on the GDI Military doctrine. Stop deleting and reverting my edits. I stayed up all night editing the Tanks section.(Assaulthead 18:43, 16 October 2007 (UTC)) Please I'm trying to help Wikias not spam Wikias. Stop deleting the edits nor reverting edits more than 1000 times. Those stylish, fancy and awesome edits I did was important to anything. Plus I tend to rush for no reason.(Assaulthead 18:56, 23 October 2007 (UTC)) :I won't rant and rave if you at least STOP saying that inanimate objects "hate" each other. Also, your recent edits do kinda completely ruin the quasi-serious tone we're aiming at. Makron1n 18:58, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Policy http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Writing_style We need to discuss it. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:07, 19 November 2007 (UTC) On Georgi Kukov Nice tongue-in-cheek reference :) New namespace I think we should discuss this here--Phoenix-wiki 19:12, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Infinite blocks Simple: Choose 'Other' from the drop down menu and then type in 'infinite' in the box below :) I knew giving you adminship would be the perfect choice :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 20:31, 15 May 2008 (UTC)